


Pancakes in the Desert

by SorchaR



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road trip, a closed diner, and two secret agents with empty stomachs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> There was a gif of Coulson eating in a diner making the rounds on Tumblr and this is what happened. 
> 
> http://sorchaception.tumblr.com/post/57225789190/whoops - if you want to see the gif

"Finally!" Clint says, pulling into the diner parking lot. They’ve been driving all night with no sign of anything resembling food - it’s kind of creepy, really.

"Uh, Barton, they’re closed." Phil gets out of the car and approaches the door, kind of hoping that the “closed" sign will magically turn over. Stranger things have happened during his years with SHIELD, after all.

Clint laughs at him. “Are you or are you not a secret agent, sir?" he asks, whipping off his shades to squint at the lock on the door. “We can get in here easy."

"That’s not the issue," Phil says. “The issue is that there’s no cook and I can scarcely boil water."

"What, you’re not an expert at everything? I haven’t been this disillusioned since I found out there was no Santa Claus."

Phil pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I make fantastic pancakes." When Phil looks dubious, Clint laughs. “I promise not to poison you. C’mon."

The pancakes are actually fantastic, and Clint manages to turn diner coffee into something worth drinking. “I may just have to keep you, Barton," Phil says, as he tosses some money by the register.

"Promise, sir?" There’s something in Clint’s smirk beyond his usual impudence, something that Phil has felt between them quite a lot lately; something that makes Phil think he might want to investigate a little further.

Later, when this mission is done and they can have a couple of days alone.

"Can’t make promises in this line of work, Barton, you know that." Phil puts his shades on as they step outside. “That being said…" He turns and smiles at Clint. “Yeah. Promise."


End file.
